warriofandomcom-20200214-history
Firestar
Firestar is a battle scarred ginger tom with one torn ear, thorn sharp claws, pale orange belly, and bright, clear emerald green eyes. Family Mother: Nutmeg Father: Jake Sister: Princess Half Brothers: Scourge, Socks Half Sister: Ruby Mate: Sandstorm Daughters: Squirrelflight, Leafpool Nephew: Cloudtail Life Age: 96 Moons (8 Years) Cause Of Death: Wounds Clans: ThunderClan, SkyClan, LionClan Past: Kittypet Names Kittypet: Rusty Apprentice: Firepaw Warrior: Fireheart Deputy: Fireheart Leader: Firestar Cermonies Apprentice Cermony Bluestar: ''The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval - this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice.'' Bluestar: ''From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat.'' '' ''Warrior Cermony Bluestar: ''I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Firepaw, Graypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?'' Firepaw and Graypaw: ''I do!'' Bluestar: ''Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Graypaw, from this moment you will be known as Graystripe. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Firepaw, from this moment you will be called Fireheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Fireheart, I am proud to have you as my warrior. Serve your Clan well, young one.'' ThunderClan Cats: ''Fireheart! Graystripe!'' '' ''Deputy Cermony Bluestar: ''I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy will be Fireheart.'' '' ''Leader Cermony StarClan: ''Welcome, Fireheart. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?'' Fireheart: ''Yes. I'm ready.'' Lionheart: ''With this life I give you courage. Use it well in defense of your Clan.'' Redtail: With this life I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others. 'Thank you. You revealed the truth when no one else could. Silverstream: ''With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble.'' Runningwind: ''With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader.'' Brindleface: ''With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits.'' Swiftpaw: ''With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader.'' Yellowfang: ''With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself.'' Spottedleaf: ''With this life I give you love. Use it well, for all the cats in your care - and especially for Sandstorm.'' Bluestar: ''Welcome, Fireheart, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy. I always knew you would make a great leader one day. With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code. I hail you by your new name, Firestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity.'' Category:Charecters Category:StarClan Category:ThunderClan Category:Leader Category:Tom